millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Renai Roadrunner
is an original song from THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06 sung by Kousaka Umi Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Sukki suki! Daisuki! Kono kimochi tomaranai Doko e datte ikeru yokan ga shiteru Dekoboko! Henachoko! Dakedo ichizu nanda Kono omoi wa dare ni datte makenai yo Kyou koso wa kanojo tte iwasetai Tomodachi kurai ja monotarinai Yousuruni shiawase ni shitageru Kirari GOORU TEEPU ga hikaru Ato mou sukoshi de LOVE Hashire! Hashire! Yuuki furishibotte GO!! SUTAMINA nara makenai wa kakugo shite Susumu no da hitori yori futari ga ii Tooku kara nagamete iru dake de wa Shoubu ni mo naranai Dokkidoki! Tokimeki! Hikiyoserarete yuku Sono egao wa mohaya hansoku no iki Shigunaru! Tenmetsu! Genkaiten koete Koi no TAIMINGU kore ijou nogasenai Yokubari wa onnanoko no bigaku Sono subete hitorijime shitai yo Kyokuron wa tada no wagamama kamo Dakedo yuzurenai mono ga aru Saisho de saigo no LOVE Hashire! Hashire! Shiawase na mirai e GO!! Watashi ga eranda hito damon machigainai Kotoba yori taido de shimeshite mite Hoshii nara shoujiki ni naranakucha Koukai sasechau zo Ready×3 Are you ready? Go!! Dokidokidoki shinpakusuu joushou Koi no shinkiroku koushinchuu deesu Futari mita koto no nai sekai e ikou Ato mou sukoshi de LOVE Hashire! Hashire! Yuuki furishibotte GO!! SUTAMINA nara makenai wa kakugo shite Susumu no da hitori yori futari ga ii Tooku kara nagamete iru dakede wa shoubu ni mo naranai Hashire! Hashire! Saikyou no futari de GO!! Kore ijou watashi o matasenai de Ittoku kedo daisuki! |-| Kanji= スッキスキ！ダイスキ！ この気持ち止まらない どこへだって行ける予感がしてる デコボコ！ヘナチョコ！ だけど一途なんだ この想いは誰にだって負けないよ 今日こそは　彼女って言わせたい 友達くらいじゃ　物足りない 要するに　幸せにしたげる キラリ　ゴールテープが光る あともう少しで LOVE 走れ！走れ！勇気振り絞ってGO!! スタミナなら負けないわ　覚悟して 進むのだ　ひとりよりふたりがイイ 遠くから　眺めているだけでは 勝負にもならない ドッキドキ！トキメキ！ 引き寄せられてゆく その笑顔はもはや反則の域 シグナル！テンメツ！ 限界点こえて 恋のタイミングこれ以上逃せない 欲張りは　女の子の美学 そのすべて　独り占めしたいよ 極論は　ただのワガママかも だけど　譲れないものがある 最初で最後の LOVE 走れ！走れ！幸せな未来へGO!! 私が選んだひとだもん　間違いない 言葉より　態度で示してみて 欲しいなら　正直にならなくちゃ 後悔させちゃうぞ Ready×3 Are you ready？ Go!! ドキドキドキ心拍数上昇↑ 恋の新記録更新中デース ふたり見たことのない世界へ行こう あともう少しで LOVE 走れ！走れ！勇気振り絞ってGO!! スタミナなら負けないわ　覚悟して 進むのだ　ひとりよりふたりがイイ 遠くから　眺めているだけでは　勝負にもならない 走れ！走れ！最強のふたりでGO!! これ以上私を待たせないで 言っとくけどダイスキ！ |-| English= I like, like, really like you! This feeling won't stop I get a sense we can go anywhere There's obstacles! And I'm a beginner! But I'm earnest This feeling won't lose to anyone Today, I wanna be called your girlfriend Just being friends isn't enough After all, I want to make you happy The sparkling goal tape is shining Just a bit more, then it's love! Run! Run! Get some courage and go!! If it's up to stamina, I won't lose, I'll awaken To advance, being a couple is better than being alone If I'm just watching from far off, I'll never get in the game! Heartbeats! Excitement! They're drawing me forth That smile's already unfair The signal's! Flashing! I'm past my breaking point With love's timing, I can't run away anymore Greed is a girl's aesthetic I want a monopoly on all of you! My reasoning's that I'm a little selfish, I guess But there's stuff I won't give up on The beginning and the end is love! Run! Run! Go to a happy future!! You're the person I picked, so I can't be wrong Rather than talking, try showing me If you want to, I'll be honest So I won't have any regrets! Ready×3 Are you ready? Go!! My heartbeat's rising faster and faster I'm gonna set a new record in love Let's go to a world we haven't seen yet Just a bit more, then it's love! Run! Run! Get some courage and go!! If it's up to stamina, I won't lose, I'll awaken To advance, being a couple is better than being alone If I'm just watching from far off, I'll never get in the game! Run! Run! Go as the strongest couple!! Don't keep me waiting anymore I'm telling you, I love you! In Concerts *"THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2ndLIVE ENJOY H@RMONY!! @ Day2" (performed by: Ueda Reina) *"THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day1" (performed by: Ueda Reina) *"THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ MAKUHARI Day2" (perfomed by: Ueda Reina) CD Recordings *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06'' (sung by: Kousaka Umi) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kousaka Umi